Best Laid Plans
by ADA Benson-Cabot
Summary: Abbie & Serena have an idea but how will Alex & Olivia respond? Just a little drabble that popped into my head. Hope you like it.


**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated my other story. But hopefully, this drabble will help break my writer's block. A huge thanks to those of you who have read that other story.**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf _still _owns it all, damn it.**

**Best Laid Plans**

"You really think this is gonna work?" Serena asked her girlfriend as the duo approached the massively tall apartment building.

"Of course, it'll work, Ser. When have I ever been wrong when it comes to matchmaking?" Abbie retorted then quickly caught herself. "Strike that last past. I already know what your response will be and I don't wanna hear it."

Serena just grinned knowingly as Abbie held the door for her and they entered the building; making their way over to the check-in/security desk.

"Good evening Ms. Southerlyn, Ms. Carmichael," Oscar the elderly, night man greeted both ladies with a pleasant smile.

"Evening Oscar," Serena replied with an equally pleasant smile. "Please tell me Alex is already home."

Oscar quickly glanced down at his log books and ran his slender finger down the list in the resident's book. He nodded as he raised his head, "Yep. She sure is, arrived just a little while ago. Maybe twenty minutes and it appears Ms. Benson arrived with her."

Sly grins spread across both Abbie and Serena's faces. "Step one, already done," Abbie quipped.

"Step one, Ms. Carmichael?" Oscar couldn't resist his curiosity.

"Just a little exercise in matchmaking, Oscar," Abbie began. "See, our beloved Alex and Olivia are absolutely perfect for each other. However, for a Harvard attorney and a NYPD detective, they are both disturbingly obtuse when it comes to seeing this fact. So, tonight, we've decided to give them a much needed push or maybe even a shove in the right direction."

A look of confusion crossed Oscar's face, "They aren't together already? Are you two sure?"

Now it was Serena and Abbie's turn to look confused.

"Yeah. We're sure, Oscar. Why do ask?" Serena inquired.

The older man glanced down slightly, a small blush forming on his wrinkled cheeks. "Well…umm…I'm not sure it's really my place to say," he shyly hesitated.

Abbie stepped closer to the desk and leaned forward, placing her arms on top of the raised counter separating the trio. "You're among friends, Oscar. Spill it, hon," she grinned.

Meanwhile…

Olivia leaned back into the butter soft leather of Alex's couch and simultaneously stretched her legs out in front of her, her feet just barely slipping under the coffee table. As her back and head sunk into the cushions, she stretched her arms out to either side along the back of the couch. A mix of a quiet groan and relaxing sigh escaped her lips as she suddenly felt the tension of the day begin to fade away.

Alex paused in the archway of her living room and took in the sight of her detective stretching out on her couch. A content grin spread across her face. This was a sight she could envision herself becoming very used to seeing. She shook herself out of her reverie and strolled into the living room.

"Here you go," Alex said as she reached Olivia and passed her one of the mugs of tea she'd carried in with her.

Olivia opened her eyes and lifted her head off of the back of the couch, smiling up at Alex as she took the proffered drink, "Thanks."

"So, what exactly do you think Serena and Abbie are up to," Alex wondered as she took a seat next to the detective.

"Hmmm, knowing Abbie…probably nothing good," Olivia chuckled as she took a sip of her tea.

"True but Serena's pretty level headed," Alex replied.

"Except when she's with Abbie," Olivia retorted with grin.

Alex leaned back into the couch, closed her eyes and thought about this for a second, "This is true too."

"I think I know what they're up to though. Matchmaking," Olivia stated simply.

Without moving a muscle, Alex replied, "So, do you think we should see what their big plan is to get us together or should we just tell them the truth?"

Olivia barely heard what Alex had asked, barely. She was almost too mesmerized by the attorney's stunning beauty. She set her mug down on the end table, leaned in closer to Alex and very gently placed delicate kisses along her swan-like neck, all the way up to just behind Alex's ear causing the blonde to shiver with pleasure. "Or, you could just call one of them and cancel our plans with them. Politely, of course," Olivia purred as she continued kissing her way back down Alex's neck.

"Ummm… have I mentioned just how much I love the way you think, Liv," Alex murmured.


End file.
